Valentines Kunoichi Style
by earthbender068
Summary: Collection of one shots, as the LADIES of Naruto celebrate Valentine's Day. Crack pairings throughout. Sakura listed as serach, but tried to feature all kunoichi at some point. Rated T for a few curse words. No Yaoi or Yuri.
1. The Package

Happy Valentine's Day everyone! To honor this holiday of love I've posted a collection of one shots dedicated to different pairings of Naruto. I will update it throughout the day. I don't know how many there will be, but none of the chapters are related to each other. This will be the girls giving out their Valentines. On March 14, is White Day, so the guys will return the favor. (Fruits Baskets fans will know this holiday, for everyone else, look it up!)

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**THE PACKAGE**. 

"Kankuro san," a soft voice called as a gentle knock on the puppet master's door was given.

"Come in." Kankuro invited the person into his office. Kankuro was busy looking of the latest scouting reports. Being the brother of the kazekage had its perks, like being head of Suna's division of ANBU. Kankuro had recently found himself stuck with more paperwork than actual missions. 'I've got to take a week off. I'm ready to snap.'

"This came for you today." The genin who was his assistant entered the room. She was terrified of the jounin, and she placed the package on his desk leaving quickly. 'Stupid girl, if I scare her what the hell would she do against a real enemy.'

Kankuro knew he was intimidating. He enjoyed seeing the expressions of fear and hate in the people that reported to him. As long as he had that it kept way no one could get close. The one his heart had chosen was dedicated to another man, so Kankuro placed his own heart under lock and key. He would never let anyone close to it again.

He frowned as he looked at the package on his desk. One of several he had been given that day. "Stupid fuckin Valentine's Day." His office already held several red balloons, chocolates, flowers, and bears. There were plenty of women in Suna that fancied the puppet master. He was known as a passionate lover, but never dedicated to any one woman. He knew Temari would be thrilled to get all this chocolate, _after_ he removed the nut clusters. He was also pretty sure he'd see Gaara sneaking a caramel chew from the boxes. Not that the Kazekage didn't receive his own share of valentines. 'Greedy bastard.'

He would at least open this one. Inside the box was another box. 'That's original.' He attempted to open the box , but the bright green paper would not tear. He pulled out a kunai, but the paper resisted the blade. It was then he noticed the envelope lying on the floor. There was only his name written in a beautiful calligraphy script. 'Whoever sent this paid some money to have it done.'

With the kunai he opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. The paper was heavy indicating it's cost, and the letter was also done in an elegant calligraphy. His breath stuck in his heart as he read the words.

_Kankuro san, _

_I pray that this greeting finds you well. I think of you each night as I watch the evening sky. My heart worries you are far from your home and in danger not to return. How sad that would make me. Having felt this love in my heart for you for so long, only to have it never reach yours. _

_The paint you hide behind fools those around you. It intimidates and pushes them away. For me it draws me closer in to you. This paint that is meant to keep others at arms length, makes me want to be held in your arms. The paint that tries to hide a man not willing to admit his weaknesses or his need to be loved. That paint shows me man who does not want his heart broken. I want to smear it, remove it, and be with the man it covers._

_I too wear a similar mask. I hide behind it everyday. I push others away too. The mask I wear doesn't cover my face, but is tied around my waist. I put it on everyday and hide behind helping others when my own life is so empty. I don't want my heart to crumble again, but for you I am willing to take this once chance. To remove my mask, to put myself in front of you with only my heart to give. _

_My mask is in this box. I am giving it to you. I am coming to you with only love and nothing more. Please place your thumb here to release the seal keeping the box closed. _

_Happy Valentine's Day. _

'What the hell, she didn't sign it.' Kankuro turned the paper over to see if there was a name on the back.

His heart was racing. He could only think of one person he would want this letter to be from. Only one person that could make him willing to give away his heart. He knew it was not a possibility, but his curiosity was peaked at the contents of the package. Placing his thumb on the seal, the paper fell away from the simple cherry wood box.

'Don't get your hopes up.' His mind repeated over and over to his heart.

He opened the top and pulled out its contents. On top was a soft face towel and beside it a bar of soap. Underneath was an apron, with a Leaf Village emblem in the bottom right corner. 'This is a medic's apron.' His heart stopped. The jounin sank into his chair. Joy began to overrun him. He knew that apron. It was _her_ apron.

He looked again at the soap and towel. The towel was luxurious and softest shade of pink. 'Delicate and rich just like her.' He thought. He held the soap to his nose, his senses over run by the smell of cherry blossoms. A smile covered his face. 'Who would have thought a sand bastard like me, could ever outdo a Uchiha.'

Placing the items back in their box, he left to ask his brother for permission to visit the Village Hidden in the Leaf.

* * *

there's chocolate here if you review, since i gave it up for Lent. 


	2. The Gift

Here's another!

* * *

**THE GIFT.**

Neji moved through the trees with at a pace that caused his teammates to threaten to bind him and carry him the rest of the way to their beloved village. He did not care if their own lack of training made them tired. The mission completed, Neji could only think of a shower, a great meal, and his beautiful wife in his arms. Those three images pushed him harder and faster to Konoha.

"Hyuuga, slow it down. You're married to her, it's not like she's going anywhere." Nara Shikamaru commented.

"Nara, just because you've lost that loving feeling for your wife, doesn't mean the rest of us have." Neji replied.

"Hell, if I had to go home to loud ass Ino I'd move at a snail's pace too." Inuzuka Kiba commented, ducking as a kunai whizzed above his head. "Plus it's Valentine's Day, no woman should be alone on this day. At least that's what Sakura told me before we left for our mission."

Neji had to agree with Kiba about Ino. He hated dealing with Ino on a daily basis. He couldn't imagine living with her. Of course Kiba was just as loud, and Neji had some how manage to never kill him.

"The whole fuckin holiday is troublesome." Shikamaru commented.

"What scared you'll have to sit through another two hour set of Ino singing every love song that reminds her of you again?" Kiba laughed.

"Yeah, I am." Shikamaru replied. "She made me wear a damn suit for that."

The ninjas entered the village borders, being escorted by an ANBU team. When the gates of Konoha were in sight the ANBU team began to branched off.

"Hey Nara, I saw your wife picking up your suit from the cleaners today." Said the ANBU in the mask that resembled a fox. "Have a great Valentines." He added before an explosion of laughter was heard from the behind his mask. This also earned another round of laughter from Kiba and the ANBU whose mask was that of a beetle.

"Troublesome assholes."

Shikamaru offered to take the mission report to the hokage's office. Neji could only guess it was to prolong the performance Ino had prepared for him. Neji made his way to the Hyuuga compound. The home he shared with TenTen was small but tasteful. The pair had discussed about having a larger one built, but Neji was in no hurry. He enjoyed the feeling of intimacy their house fostered.

He entered the home to find a note stating TenTen was at the hospital for him to meet her there. She and Sakura were close friends and often spent time together when Kiba and Neji were away on missions, so it wasn't a surprise. Both shinobi were happy to know their wives had each other for support. Neji decided to shower first then head over to retrieve his wife.

He assumed she had some romantic plans of her own for the evening. A roll of red wrapping paper and tape were left on the kitchen table, along with a bag from Neji's favorite bookstore. Valentine's Day wasn't a big deal to him, but he like to see the excitement in TenTen's face as he opened his gifts. That joy and happiness he would never deny her. For that reason he resisted the urge to peek at the bag's contents. Naruto first began the transformation of Neji's heart, and now years later TenTen completed it. He smiled at the thought of having her in his arms was becoming more of a reality. Twenty seven days in the woods with two other men and a large dog was not his idea of a good time.

Walking into the hospital he saw Kiba sitting on a bench, obviously waiting for his pink haired wife. Neji took a seat beside him.

"NEJI!" Sakura was running as best she could down the hall. "I need you its TenTen, hurry!"

Neji's jumped from his seat and followed the kunoichi down the hall.

"What took you so long to get here. I was about to send Kiba after you!" Sakura said out of breath from the dash down the hall. "We had to admit TenTen."

His heart jumped at the thought of her in the hospital. His hand placed on Sakura's elbow to steady her wobbling steps. "Are you well enough to treat her Sakura? Is she in pain?"

Sakura was the best medic in the village, and for his TenTen he only wanted the best. The current condition of Sakura's breathing and flushed face made him concerned she would not be able to treat TenTen with the care she needed.

"I'm fine, it's second nature basically. As far as pain, it's as much as could be expected." Sakura was breathing heavy. "She said she would fight it until you arrived. Strong and brave as always. Come on right through here."

Neji found a sense of pride in Sakura's words. His wife was strong and brave. He knew that she would hold off the pain or bare it at least until he arrived. Neji entered the room to see TenTen on the hospital bed. Her face twisted in pain and breathing was irregular.

"TenTen I'm here." Neji went to her side taking her hand in his.

Pain searing through her body, she could only nod. Her mouth formed the words, 'I love you' as her head fell back on the pillow.

Sakura began her work. TenTen drifted in and out of consciousness. Neji was bundle of nerves. His normally stoic face racked with emotion. His hand never let go of hers. He stroked her hair and whispered words of encouragement to her. He kissed her forehead, and proclaimed his true and honest love for her. He knew life would never be the same, if she didn't remain strong.

"Tenten, I love you. Please stay strong."

"You have my heart in your hands right now, please you can do this."

"You are the strongest woman I know. The most beautiful, it's almost over."

Finally a scream was heard from the room, and silence fell. It was over. TenTen's suffering was over. Neji kissed his wife. Sakura walked toward the couple, handing Tenten the fruit of her labor. Sakura leaned in to whisper in TenTen's ear. She left the room, taking the nurses with her.

Outside the room, the dog nin stopped pacing as his wife exited. He walked over to her, eyes questioning the outcome.

"They are fine." She answered, smiling. Kiba wrapped his arms around his wife, rubbing her swollen stomach. He felt a kick from inside.

"Soon it will be our turn." His face beaming with pride. Sakura's knees buckled, as she felt a gush of water run down her leg.

"I think our time has come." Sakura squeezed his arm.

Kiba wide eyed with panic, yelled for a medic.

TenTen looked at her husband. "Neji, I love you. Happy Valentine's Day. I didn't have time to finish wrapping your gift."

Neji leaned down to take his heir in his arms, and slowly started to weep. A son. The blue cap on the boy's head made Neji's heart swell with pride.

"Only a fool would ask for anything more than what you have given me. I love you." He leaned over to embrace his wife. His new family was the perfect gift.

* * *

awh, neji's a daddy. wonder what a 'birds and the bees' talk would be like with him as your dad. 


	3. Three Inos

Three Inos? Personally one is enough. just kidding...or am I?

* * *

**THREE INOS**

"Ino you owe me BIG time for this!" Sakura shouted. She stood clutching her stomach as she helped Hinata up from the living room floor. "I feel horrible, don't you Hinata?"

"I don't feel great, but I've felt worse. This did help Ino chan though, and that's what is most important." Brushing off her skirt as she stood.

"Oh quit bitchin Sakura. At least you were useful for once." Ino snapped. Realizing her nervousness was causing her to snap at her two closest friends, the blond kunoichi quickly added, "I do appreciate your help though. Thanks."

"As Lee san would say, 'May the power of youth and love prevail.'" Hinata added with a giggle. Her fist raised in the air charging her two friends on.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, giddy girl let's go. I've got to get ready for my date with Shino." Sakura said with a laugh. She tossed her long pink hair over her shoulder. "I'm making dinner for him, ugh." clutching her stomach.

"Oh Sakura chan, please don't mention food!" Hinata clutched her stomach. "Happy Valentine's Day Ino chan! Good luck!"

"Bye guys, and Sakura at night without dinner might do those hips of yours some good." Ino laughed at evil look Sakura was giving her. "Just kidding, or am I?"

Hinata and Sakura left the apartment. Ino cleaned the mess the threesome had made and prepare her gifts. She was nervous about what she had planned. Ino had discovered she had two personalities and wondered if anyone else did. There was Confident Ino, who knew about fashion and what it took to be one of Konoha's strongest kunoichi. Hiding behind Confident Ino, but somehow never scared to step out in the spotlight at the most inopportune times, was Nervous Ino. Nervous Ino second guessed everything. Nervous Ino made Real Ino too loud, second guess her own judgment, of God forbid laugh at the most inappropriate times. Funny how Nervous Ino was _always_ around when _he_ was there. Maybe there were really three Inos.

Akimichi Chouji made all three Ino's stomachs leap with joy and twist in nervousness at the same time. Confident Ino had talked Nervous Ino into this latest scheme. She had tried to work up the courage to talk to Chouji, but right after Real Ino asked Chouji to be her date for Valentine's Day, Confident Ino took a hike. It left Real Ino and Nervous Ino there holding the bag.

She quickly showered and changed. Instead of her normal ponytail, Ino left her hair down. Her make up was also at a minimum. She wanted Chouji to appreciate her natural look. Double checking she made sure she had everything. She left for Chouji's apartment.

"Ino chan, come on in." Chouji opened the door for her. He moved forward to take the bags from her.

"No, Chouji kun. I've got it, plus your gift is in these bags, no peeking." Ino said as she walked into his apartment. Entering the kitchen, she set down the bags.

"You should have cook for me at your house, it would have been easier on you." Chouji looked worried about bags she had to carry across the village.

"No really here is fine. Your kitchen is better equipped than most restaurants. I'd be crazy not to cook here." Ino managed to get out. Her breath was almost caught when she felt Chouji's body heat. "Now shoo, so I can make dinner."

"Gladly." Chouji was consenting. "I'll be in my room if you need anything."

After two hours the dinner was eaten, and Ino was so nervous her hand was shaking.

"Chouji kun, I have something for you, Happy Valentine's Day." Ino blushed as she handed him the large gift bag.

"Thank you Ino chan." Chouji took the gift bag from her hand. His skin tingled as their hands touched. "Can I open it now?"

"Yes, please." Ino's hands were wringing under the table.

Chouji pulled from the bag box after box of heart shaped chocolates. Eight in total. "Chocolate, Ino chan thank you. I bet some of these would be nice melted down into hot chocolate. We could sip it as we sat outside tonight."

"Well, yeah that would be a good idea, but." Ino stammered.

Chouji opened the first box, and looked at Ino confused. "Ino chan, there's a problem with this chocolate." He opened the second box, then the third. "Ino chan, did you drop the bag, there's only one piece left in all these."

"No Chouji kun, there's no mistake. It's not _one_ piece of chocolate. It's the _last_ piece of chocolate. Just like I'm not _one_ of the girls you have dated, but I want to be the _last_ girl you dated."

Chouji smiled at the blond. The sentiment not wasted on him. "You do know that means if you're the _last_ girl I dated, you'll be the _first and only _girl I marry."

Ino blushed as he pulled her in close for a kiss. All three Inos jumping with delight.

Across town, Shino rubbed Sakura's belly as she laid with her head in his lap. The pink haired kunoichi moaned in pain. "Sakura chan, I understand you wanted to help Ino chan, but why didn't you just take out all but one piece of chocolate in the box. I mean you didn't have to eat it all."

"Uh Shino kun, it hurts." Sakura moaned again.

'Konoha's brightest kunoichis indeed.' He shook his head laughing and lifted his girlfriend walking into their bedroom, for some extra tlc.

* * *

yay chouji, big pimpin! for those of you who don't know 'tlc' tender loving care. 


	4. Fireflies

I know I said no Yaoi, but this isn't really bad. Plus the story isn't about them, so please read.

* * *

**FIREFLIES.**

Kiba and Shino sat on the back porch listening to the crickets chirp in the night. Kiba's back resting aganist the post as, Shino leaned on Kiba's chest. The couple had spent a wonderful dinner with Naruto and Hinata. Naruto had finally proposed to Hinata, making her Valentine's Day perfect. Kiba and Shino were truly happy their 'little sister' was becoming the bride of the hokage.

"They truly are a perfect couple." Kiba said into Shino's ear. Having Shino there in his arms made Kiba's body relaxed.

"Funny, but I don't see _them_ as the perfect couple." Shino replied. He leaned further back into his lover's arms. Kiba chuckled slightly.

Akamaru was jumping in the yard barking a happy tune. His paws trying to grasp the fireflies that danced in the evening. The large dog was exceptionally active this evening.

"What's wrong with him tonight?" Shino asked. Having lived with Kiba and Akamaru for the past five years he was almost as sensitive to the dog's moods as Kiba.

"I'm not quite sure. He's not in heat, so I don't know. Maybe he's just happy." Kiba nuzzled his nose into Shino's hair.

From the forest trotted a brown dog smaller than Akamaru. She circled Akamaru barking coyly. Akamaru lifted his head looking at the dog.

'Ah...' Thought Shino. 'That explains a lot.'

The two canines exchanged 'words' for a few moments. The small brown dog began to leave. Akamaru stood to follow. Shino could have swore the smaller dog the told Akamaru to sit, which he did.

A few moments later the little dog returned with something in her mouth. She trotted over to Akamaru and bowed before him. From her mouth dropped a huge bone. She nudged it over to Akamaru, with a shy look on her canine face. Akamaru placed his paw over the bone, and gave her a small bark. He stood and padded closer to her. He nuzzled his nose on her on face, circling her snout. He turned his head looking at Kiba.

"Go on, but not too late, and leave the fireflies alone." Kiba replied. The two dogs bounded into the woods together barking happily. "Looks like Akamaru has a Valentine too."

* * *

see i told you it wasn't bad. honestly if kiba or shino don't end up with sakura, this is my fave pairing for them.


	5. Jutsu

Wonder what Jiraiya and Tsunade were like when they were younger?

* * *

**JUTSU.**

The future sannin walked through the lobby of the small hotel. They climbed the stairs, and approached their rooms.

Jiraiya placed the key into the lock. He turned to Tsunade, "Satisfied? We rushed to get to this village just so you could shower."

Tsunade gave a coy smile. "Jiraiya kun, I knew you would understand. Thank you."

"Yeah, just hurry so we can go eat. I'm starved." He was tired and had spent a majority of the mission arguing with the blonde.

"You know Jiraiya kun, the shower is not the only reason I wanted to get here so quickly."

"I assume it was also to get rid of my, how did you put it, 'smelly, perverted dip shitted ass.' Jiraiya quipped.

"No, it's was because if I'm going to spend my Valentine's Day _under_ you, I would prefer it to be in a bed." Her hands moving up the curves of her body.

Jiraiya's mouth dropped, as the woman pushed forward into his arms. Her lips igniting his passion. She leaned into his ear and whispered, "Now let me show you the true benefit of a clone jutsu."


	6. Picnic

I forgot to say this earlier, I don't own Naruto! Oh but what a Valentine's Day I would have if Kiba were mine!!!

* * *

**PICNIC.**

Naruto and Sakura said goodnight to Kakashi as he left to file the mission report. Sakura had invited Naruto to dinner since it was Valentine's Day and neither had a date. Naruto could not pass up a free meal from his best friend.

"I'm not going out with you like that Naruto, you need to shower first." Sakura instructed. "We'll stop by your house first since it's closer."

"Fine." Naruto replied. The pair made their way to Naruto's apartment. Naruto entered slightly disappointed. For the last three Valentine's Day a secret admirer had left a gift on his doorstep. The first year a new weapons holster, soft leather with his initials. Nice. The second year was a coupon for three free ramens a week for a year at his favorite restaurant. Wonderful. Last year a coffee colored puppy, with the nametag Coy. Confusing. For two weeks he avoided Kiba in fear that Kiba was his secret crush. That theory went out the window when he saw Kiba with two different girls in the same night. Show off.

The doorstep this year was empty, and Naruto's heart felt a little sad. Pushing back the feeling of loneliness, he told Sakura to give him fifteen minutes to shower and change. The hot water felt good on his body.

"NARUTO, I'm going ahead to my apartment, meet me there!" Sakura shouted over the sound of the shower.

"Okay." He shouted back. He knew Sakura would take at least a hour to get ready, he stopped rushing. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed his towel. He looked up at the mirror and smiled. There in the steaminess of his bathroom, his mirror sported the words. 'after 3 years, will u b my valentine?'

The jinchuuriki opened the bathroom door to find his living room dark with only the flicker of candles. A blanket spread on the floor with flowers and a picnic basket.

"Hinata, how did you do this?" Naruto asked.

"I, well, I," stuttered the girl. Outside the apartment Naruto could hear muffled voices.

"Hinata just say it." Sakura said.

"Oh great we're losing her." Ino huffed. "All that work for nothing."

"Sssh Ino, you know this is hard for her." TenTen replied. "Come on Hinata you can do it."

"Hinata what does this mean?" Naruto was confused, but happy that Hinata was there in his apartment.

A part of him felt complete when she was beside him.

Hinata looked up and softly said, "Naruto, I've always loved you. Will you be my Valentine?"

Naruto blushed, crossing the room and planted a soft kiss on Hinata's cheek. "Yes, Hinata chan, just let me put some pants on first."

"Baka, you won't need them." Shouted Ino from the other side of the door, as TenTen and Sakura dragged her away.


	7. Simple White Box

Another cozy moment.

* * *

**Simple White Box.**

Shizune sat quietly at her desk organizing the week's missions requests. She tried very hard to filter out the noise being made by four rather cocky shinobi. Shiranui Genma, Kamizuki Izumo, Hagane Kotetsu, and Umino Iruka were laughing rather loudly around Genma's desk. His desk was covered in boxes of chocolates from different women. The men were bragging about who had received the most chocolates during the day. It was well after mid day, and so far Genma had counted forty three boxes of chocolate.

"Top that!" He beamed. "Iruka kun those chocolates from your students don't count either."

"I still have forty three." Iruka chimed proudly.

"That's nothing, I had that many before lunch." Kotetsu's chest swelled. "The last I checked I had fifty six. Looks like you old timers aren't all that."

"Kotetsu's right, even though I only had fifty one." Izumo said reaching over to open one of the boxes.

"Hey, those are mine!" Genma slapped the chuunin's hand. "Unless you have any with coconut in it."

"Yeah, I do. I'll bring them by later."

Shizune had just about had enough. "You all should be ashamed of yourselves."

The four men turned to look at the hokage's assistant.

"Those women gave you those because you meant something to them. Here you are mocking them, and making their sentiments worthless." Shizune snapped. She closed the book she was writing in and stormed off.

"What did we do?" Iruka asked innocently. Kotetsu and Izumo shrugged, but Genma watched her leave. He felt a little bad making her angry like that. He wish she knew they were just goofing around like boys always do. He lifted his head to see the three other men laying claim to the different candies on his desk for trading. A simple box wrapped in plain white paper caught his eye. He turned his head wondering how he missed it. In the sea of red and pink gifts the white paper should have stood out. Reaching over the over heart shaped boxes, he picked up the white cube.

The box was smaller than the others. The card simply had his name on it and no sender. It had peaked his curiosity. He gasped as he looked at the small emblem on the top. Kotetsu reached to take it out of his hand, but Genma jerked it away.

"I've gotta go." He stood and raced from the office. He looked throughout the village for the person he was certain sent it. His actions of boastfulness from earlier made him feel so small. Finally after nearly an hour her found her on the top of Hokage Mountain.

"Shizune, there you are." He said. He walked next to her and sat beside her. "I've searched the village for you."

"Why, to brag about how many more chocolates you've received." She had not looked at him since he had appeared. Her chin resting on her hand.

"No to thank you for this." The simple white box was sitting in his hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Her face still hidden from him. "I haven't given you anything."

"I think you are doing a poor job of lying to me." He stood and walked to her other side, determined now to see her face.

She tried to move her head, but he took her chin in his hand.

"This box," he continued, "Is from the Hayase Chocolatiers. Their emblem is here. "

He pointed to the red swirl at the top of the box. He looked into her eyes and noticed they were slightly red. 'She's been crying over this.' He thought.

"That doesn't mean I gave it to you." Her eyes looking at the brown stone beneath her.

"That's exactly what it means." He continued. "This candy has to be order eight months in advance and it only has six pieces. That's only if the owner Hayase san likes you. The trip alone to get it takes four days."

"So."

"This chocolate is from one of my happiest childhood memories. My dad gave this to my mom one year for her birthday, and she shared with me and my brother. I remember how soft and sweet the chocolate felt in my mouth." He undid the ribbon.

"Again so?"

"A year ago when we were on the re-con mission to rain, I told you that story. You're the only one that knows." The ribbon fell off the box. He carefully removed the white paper, pulling out the box.

"I..well..." Shizune blushed a deep shade of red. Genma opened the box and looked inside. "So I got that for you, from the way you acted before, it doesn't matter."

"It does, I'm sorry about earlier. I would like to make it up to you." He apologized. From inside the box came the tray holding six pieces of delicate chocolate. "Shizune, would you please share this chocolate with me?"

"Of course." She blushed as he placed a piece of the chocolate in her mouth.


	8. Visiting

i don't own naruto. it makes me sad.

* * *

**VISITING**.

Temari collapsed on the couch. She was exhausted. She had finished putting the final touches on Shikamaru's Valentine's Day gift. Her heart hoping he would make it home in time. It would figure that when Gaara gave her a month off to visit her boyfriend, Shikamaru would be called on a S class mission. The time estimate for the mission was a week, but due to the danger could last longer.

The sand kunoichi knew that eventually she would turn in her resignation as a ninja for the land of sand. Her future she knew was here in the Village Hidden in the Leaf. One day Shikamaru would propose, and she would gladly accept. She looked at the ceiling trying to decide whether to shower or eat first. The stomach won that battle. She pushed herself off the couch, and made a small dinner for herself.

After eating, showering, and changing she was back where she stared. In front of the tv flipping channels. The moon had come out. Temari suspected there were many people out on dates tonight due to the holiday. If he were here then she wouldn't be so grumpy or down on love at the moment. She planned her trip just so she could be here with Shika. A familiar chakra approached the apartment. The key in the door turned the lock. Shikamaru entered his home.

Shikamaru was exhausted beyond belief. For the tired feeling in his body it did not compare to the feeing of exhaustion his mind felt. He knew Temari would be there, but there was no way he could please her in the state he was in at the moment.

"Welcome home." Temari got to her feet. She embraced him and felt he was exhausted beyond reason. Seeing how tired he was made her heart break.

"Good to be home." Shikamaru barely got out. "I'd say more, but it's too, you know."

"Troublesome?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Exactly. Temari, I know you mean well but I'm dead on my feet."

"Just indulge me, please." Temari added the please in a syrupy sweet tone. "Follow me."

"Fine. I'm too fucking tired to argue."

She led him into the bathroom, and began to run hot water. She helped him undress and he sat in the tub. She sponged each part of his body. The tension that was once in his shoulders began to wear away. Shikamaru reclined in the water as Temari went to get his robe and boxers.

"Honey, step out of the tub." She steadied his body as he exited the bath.

Shikamaru was in such a state of relaxation he could only follow her instructions. After toweling him off and helping him in his boxers, she blindfolded him. Shikamaru went to remove the cloth that shielded his eyes.

"No, patience."

A sigh escaping from his mouth.

"Shika kun, it's almost done. I just want to give you your gift." She guided him to the bedroom.

"Please baby, I don't have energy for anything. I don't think I could even please myself tonight."

"You don't have to do anything." Temari pushed him back on the bed.

Once she was sure he was laying down comfortably, she removed the cloth from his eyes.

"Open them up babe." She instructed.

"How did you do this?" He asked.

His let out a small gasp as he looked at his ceiling. The former white ceiling had been changed to a light sky blue. Across the ceiling floated fluffy white clouds. Temari crossed the room closing the shade, covering the room in darkness. The clouds disappear, to be replaced by a dark ceiling and stars floating about him. She laid back down on the bed beside him.

"It's just a simple genjutsu Tsunade sama showed me." Temari started. "Now you can have your precious clouds any time."

"Thank you, it's the best gift I could ever receive." He forced himself off the bed to lean over to kiss her. "Later, I want to make love to you under my sky."

"Promise?"


End file.
